


Break Down These Walls

by beckibenhoffer, joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AA Male/Latina Female, Adult Sleep-overs, Also Characters and Fandoms (probably), Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Desire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, I will probably add co-creators (depending on how lengthy this gets), Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, Latino Male/Eurasian Female, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Characters HEAR DEAD PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/pseuds/beckibenhoffer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: AOS couples fight to get back to where they were, or hold onto what they have:some fight for what they SHOULD be. Most are 200-a little over 300, in most cases
Relationships: Agent Davis (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Agent Piper, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward (past/HIVE'D GW), Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Deke Shaw/Snowflake, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price (past/RP deceased), more pairings to follow - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [korrasami2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasami2014/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [Jemannsimms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jemannsimms), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing raunchy in this Chapter, just angsty-feels for Phillinda

A main issue serving as a 'hold-up' in Phillinda's romantic journey is that neither has completed the  
grieving process: Coulson for Rosallind Price, May for Andrew Garner. Until they have come to terms with those  
two tragedies, their chances of creating a path forward for the two of them.

Exactly how smitten WAS he? They'd shared a love of HAMBURGERS, and snappy re-joiners. She is also (was...WAS!)  
beautiful, and brilliant, and fearless. His death hit him much harder than he had ever expected.

And Andrew: May grieves not only for the Man she lost, but for what should have been. Leaving him  
that time-she never should have. And when she told him that she never understood why he loved hr, wanted to  
marry her...she meant every word of her speech about him being better than her, that her reason for leaving was so  
that she'd not have a chance to poison his good soul with the rivers of blood pooling around her feet. Until the very last,  
his desperation, and all-out effort to come back to her-that will stay with her ever.

Phil Coulson's ordered terminations, sent SHIELD agents into the field, into harm's way, too many times to  
count. And he's killed. There's plenty of blood-letting to go around, enough for the two of them to live a dozen lifetimes.  
The DIRECTOR! The one who was so 'by the book' at first; maybe back from the dead and has softened him to where he's  
permitting subordinates to _compromise_ themselves with personal entanglements (COUGH!-Mack and YoYo).  
He understands now, as Nick Fury did, that adults in close quarters, day after day, facing what they face, nature will 'out', and  
Agents need an outlet for the sexual tension that builds up, or _FEELS_ that develop.

The healing has begun, bit by bit, day by day, for Phillinda...it is not complete-YET.


	2. Quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUAKERIDER DRABBLE
> 
> Explicit sex in this chapter

At 330 am, Robbie and Daisy awoke, as horny as billy goats. They play freely with one  
another's bodies, probing, touching, exploring...once the fore-play is done, the Eurasian sexpot  
wickedly offers Robbie ANAL SEX...which he, of course, does NOT say no to...

This act has become a regular part of their sex-life, at least when the two have access to each other  
for more than a few days, that is. Daisy enjoys it almost as much as The Ghostrider, for which he 'high-fives'  
the universe constantly; just as she did tonight, no cajoling, or wheedling, or other persuasion is necessary-  
she is just as game for kinky activities as he his. It is rare when she puts a full-stop on any bedroom play he  
suggests.

At once, almost before he can stop it, RR's already fat weiner begins to swell even more within the hot, tight  
buttery-soft channel of Daisy's well-stretched rectum; he knows he has very little time until he jettisons his  
load...her toes are curled into 'fists', her back arched so that his eyes never leave the prize of her peachy, splayed  
buttocks. By the time he's about to blow, she's already started to cum; Daisy jerks her head around, her dark eyes  
locked on his. She screams I love you even while convulsing like a woman with the rickets. Spurting deep inside her,  
he chokes God knows I love you too!...

These few words mark the beginning of their relationship.


	3. Loss-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MELINDA MAY TRACKS DOWN PHIL COULSON AS SOON  
> AS SJE ARRIVES BACK AT BASE

May lands the Quinjet, and as soon as the craft is secured in the bay, she starts off  
immediately in search of Philip J. Coulson. THe cafeteria is a no-go, as is the gym...the  
locker room doesn't yield results either. After a half hour search, she gives up and makes  
her way to her personal quarters. Inside, sitting an an easy chair, in muted light, is PJC.

"May"

"Director"

She takes off her jacket, hangs it uo. Peels her boots off. Coulson hasn't spoken a word since his initial  
greeting. Unwilling, at first, to relinquish control of the situation; airtight steadfast, rock-ribbed subordination  
of any and all things that threaten that discipline are sacrificed, including the love of a good man. She takes a beer  
from the colling unit, uncaps it, and takes a long draught. Perhaps...it's time that she open that iron-fist a bit; allow  
someone inside the thick protective walls she's built around herself. She takes out another beer, and takes it over  
to her guest, along with a bottle opener.

"What's up Phil?"

"I'm sitting here, thinking...asking myself one particular question":

"What question is that?"

"Here it is: 'Phil aren't you tired of _dick-dancing_ with May?' The answer is yes."

"I AGREE...I'm sick of it as well: the _dick-dancing_ ...stand up."

"Where to?"

"The bedroom."

To be continued...Chapter 5


	4. OUR WEAKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's birthday. Mack is down, despondent, as he always is  
> on this day. He leans on YoYo to get him through

Elena Rodriguez knows from experience that the anniversary of Mack's deceased daughter Hope  
is a day under which he exists in a fog. He won't go to visit Hope's Mom, which is the usual custom,  
out of respect for her, his mate...and the Columbiana feels no small measure of guilt over THAT...  
she's found that just being near, a rock to buttress the waves of 'what could have been's' that could  
potentially capsize him (especially since the FRAMEWORK, and the short time he'd been allowed to be  
Father again-with the FRAMEWORK HOPE)...

He's eaten very little that day; YoYo makes a trip to the cafeteria to get something light for the two of them.  
Lost in thought, she doesn't realize that she's in behind Daisy Johnson, who asks after Mack. "He's not been  
eating, but otherwise just very down. He'll be fine in the morning. I haven't left his side.

"Amor de mi vida...I love you with all that I am now and all that I will be in the future. Just the mention of your  
name is an instant smile, goose bumps, and a wish of us being together forever. I love you, and need you and I  
will always be here for you. You will be a father again...I'll make sure of it. When the time is right, I'll give as many  
children as you desire-no matter how many. Hope is still here with us...can't you feel her presence? Close your eyes...  
REMEMBER her...remember her love, and your love for her....relax, and dream...let's dream together of your HOPE...  
our HOPE...nuestra Esperaza..."

[“Weakly mind, weakly /  
Ooh I go home / Weakly,  
“Weakly mind, weakly /  
Ooh I go home / Weakly,  
“Weakly mind, weakly /  
Ooh I go home / Weakly…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WEAKNESS (MOBY)©  
> [“Weakly mind, weakly /  
> Ooh I go home / Weakly,  
> “Weakly mind, weakly /  
> Ooh I go home / Weakly,  
> “Weakly mind, weakly /  
> Ooh I go home / Weakly…]
> 
> ENGLISH/SPANISH
> 
> Amor de mi vida
> 
> (Love of my life)
> 
> nuestra Esperaza
> 
> (our Hope)


End file.
